


李弘彬的和好果汁 02 肯篇

by yichun925



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yichun925/pseuds/yichun925
Summary: 肉文新手 加油中QQ下藥系列都是微車





	李弘彬的和好果汁 02 肯篇

**Author's Note:**

> 肉文新手 加油中QQ  
> 下藥系列都是微車

天氣嚴熱，李在煥回了宿舍後馬上灌下果汁獲得了短暫的清涼，回房開了冷氣後卻又換上一身燥熱。

拿了遙控器，他重複開關冷氣確認沒壞，將溫度調降到了20度，又走到風口下確認溫度，嗯，打了個冷顫後體內還是熱！坐回床/上脫了衣服突然一個深呼吸，「哈揪！」他冷到打了噴嚏但依然沒有改善一股漫上來的燥熱感，著實令他不適。

他以大字型平躺在床/上思考了三分鐘，總算發現了個問題。

他挺著頭沿著下/身看去四角褲上隆/起一大塊，沒有經驗的他噘嘴有些疑惑，換了姿勢坐起伸手撫上那塊隆/起的地方，感覺像一股電流串過一般蘇蘇麻麻的，天吶！好舒服。

哇嗚，李在煥一聲感嘆像是發現了新世界，一邊給自己打著手槍又一邊思考著這個現象是如何發生的。從回來到現在除了房間，他也只去過廚房打開了冰箱拿出門邊的果汁？細想昨日出門前，果汁旁邊似乎還有一罐牛奶是鄭澤運的，他的飲料通常沒人敢偷喝，因為會有多餘的添加物被混合進去，所以……他可憐的果汁被牽連了？

如此想法貌似很合理，也找不到其他原因了，李在煥停下動作，扯了幾張衛生紙擦掉那一丁點白濁液體穿上褲子，心情愉悅的奔出門：「弘彬呀！」

李在煥就這樣裸著只剩條四角褲，大喇喇奔進隔壁房間，門板一瞬間被他強力的壓抵，碰撞聲大的引起李弘彬注意，拿下耳機掃了他身體上下睜大眼道：「哥，你幹嘛？」

「說！為什麼要對我的果汁下藥？」

「什麼果、汁……」似乎想起什麼李弘彬拉長了音頓了下來，又突然一陣驚扼：「冰箱裡的果汁嗎！？我/操！澤運哥沒把它倒掉嗎？你喝了嗎？」

對這一連串的提問李在煥點點了頭，李弘彬不由得一陣驚慌的快步架上他拖行到浴/室，又直接粗爆的勾著他脖子想強行催吐，眼看手指就要進入嘴裡，李在煥慌忙的拍打掉，喊到：「都勃/起了吐出來也沒用！」

「哦！那就沒我的事了嘛。哥，你自己解決吧。」李弘彬一聽很乾脆丟了李在煥轉身欲走，但李在煥可是帶著玩心來的，在他開門的瞬間，李在煥從後頭用身體將他抵在門板上，緊貼他的後臀上的碩大傳來陣陣溫熱，李弘彬感受到那個碩大在持續膨脹。

嗅到危險的氣息，李弘彬沒絲毫猶豫的拒絕試著推開他：「不要你走開！」也不知道這哥是哪來的力氣壓的他無法動彈，見他鎖上門把，鼻子輕吐的氣息繞在耳邊，弄得李弘彬耳朵一陣騷癢雙頰慢慢攀滿緋紅。

李在煥看著他臉滿足的淺笑，隔著衣物的那雙手一路來回撫過，又在李弘彬的臉頰上搓沱一番才漸漸滑/下，這一路的挑/逗當然也不忘在言語上調戲他：「不行，你今天要對我負責。」李在煥語氣既曖昧又黏膩，李弘彬吞了口水內心隱約升起一股期盼感，身體居然不自覺的放鬆下來，李在煥趁機將他往後一拉往浴缸栽去，好在力道不大，李弘彬只是輕輕的悶哼一聲。

李在煥解開他的褲頭同內褲一起扒下，李弘彬的分/身不爭氣的跟著一起彈了出來，李在煥見勢撫了上去套/弄，「嗯…哥不行……」聽著李弘彬呻/吟，李在煥露/出喜悅的表情，撩/起他的上衣伸出舌頭從他結實的腹肌一路下舔/到分/身處直徑的含了進去，緩緩地替他口/交，被他的這樣服侍著李弘彬也已忘了逃跑，「嗯…哥你、你住手啊嗯…」沒想到的是李在煥還真的停了下來，那張逗/弄他的小/嘴只是短暫退了出去，李在煥只是稍微起身打開了水龍頭，換回了用手抽動。

被打濕的衣衫微微透出膚色的，李在煥的情慾顯得更加高漲，興奮的道出了奇妙的話：「為了懲罰你，就用我最喜歡的A/片劇情伺候你吧。」

看著李在煥還帶著一貫的笑容，李弘彬突然畏懼起來，這哥一直是個令人摸不找頭緒的傢伙，誰知道他愛看什麼劇情啊！擔心著自己有被玩壞的可能性，趁李在煥起身擠了把沐浴乳，李弘彬思來想去還是逃跑好了！

然而李在煥只是不急不徐的搓/柔著泡泡，像是早預料好一般，等待他一跑向準了他的陰莖抓了上去，在李弘彬喊出來前另一手又趕緊嗚住了他的嘴：「噓！小聲點，被成員們聽到我會害羞的。」

洗澡Play 嗎？我才沒有興趣！可是下/身反覆被搓/柔著李弘彬還是不自覺瞇眼發出了呻/吟，他不禁懷疑這哥真的是第一次嗎？看片學出來的技術居然還不錯讓他感覺來的飛快，一度想起那部『被無良朋友來家裡時，偷偷在沐浴乳裡下春藥』的劇情，有種現在被下藥的人是自己吧。他腳下一軟整個攤在李在煥身上，然後被抱回了浴缸裡。

沒被這樣玩過李弘彬自然是羞恥的不行，沒多久一股熱流串了上來，然而馬眼卻被堵著射不出來。

「嗯…哥求你了，這次…放過我吧。」李弘彬咬著下唇，眼神迷離。

「下次還敢嗎？」

「一定避開你的飲料…嗯阿…」李在煥鬆了手，讓李弘彬解/放呻/吟，兩人第一次這樣坦承相見沒見這哥有任何害羞，還一副躍躍欲試樣子實在黑的可怕，對比跟鄭澤運的第一次，那哥起碼還懂的害羞可愛多了。

李弘彬只簡單的沖洗不敢多加逗留，後頭的李在煥從他射完就在旁邊默默看著沒有動作，害怕他在又打著什麼主意，李弘彬是貼著牆走的能與他保持最大的距離，雙眼不敢懈怠緊盯著好防範他的突發性動作，離跨出門只有一步距離只是鬆懈了那幾秒，卻被勾住了手腕。

回頭，看著李在煥臉從他眼裡捕過一絲皎潔，心裡又產生了懼意。

「等等，還有我呢！」果不期然現在才正要開始呢……


End file.
